Sueños de una selección de Verano
by HoennMalfoy
Summary: Él era Edward Remus Lupin, alias Teddy, un... ¿Huffelpuf? ¿Gryffindor? ¿Slytherin? ¿Ravenclaw? ¡Segundo lugar en el Reto "Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro "Las Cuatro Casas"!


_Disclaimer: Jota Ká Rouling no tiene conocimiento que uso a sus increíbles personajes para escribir mis historias ¡Es un secreto!_

_Este fic participa del Reto "El Sombrero Seleccionador" del foro "Las cuatro casas"_

**-o-**

_**Sueños de una selección de Verano**_

Debería haber cambiado su peinado. Miró en una de las ventanas del Expreso a Howgarts su cabello castaño levantado en un jopo y sus ojos almendra con motas verdes. Suspiró. Le era difícil mantenerse _tan normal._ El prefería su cabello levantado violeta y sus ojos de un extraño color naranja. Compartía el asiento con su querida Gineah, una lechuza parda con penetrantes ojos cafés. La miró pensando en que casa le tocaría.

-Hufflepuff. – le contestó ella. Sus ojos se abrieron hasta lo increíble, ¡Las lechuzas no podían hablar! O eso pensaba. - No era necesario. – le contestó volviendo su mirada a la ventana. Teddy volteó para seguir su mirada. Su cabello ahora era corto y de un intenso negro, haciendo juego con unos ojos increíblemente amables a pesar de ser amarillos.

-Huffelpuff, estamos a punto de bajar. Ponte tu uniforme. – Un chico de cabello marrón y una insignia de Prefecto había invadido su compartimento.

-¡No puedo ser un Huffelpuff como mamá si el sombrero seleccionador no me lo dijo todavía! – gritó a la nada.

-Lupin, será mejor que te calles y escuches la contraseña para que la Señora Gorda te deje pasar. – un chico lo miraba ceñudo.

-Lo siento. – musitó cohibido. Miró a sus costados para encontrarse en medio de varios Gryffindor esperando para saber la contraseña de su torre.

-Buenas noches – dijo el que parecía ser el Prefecto. – _Godric Saltarin. _– dijo alto y claro para que todos escucharan. Todo mundo avanzó fácilmente hacia la sala común. – Los de primer año, sus habitaciones: chicos a la izquierda, chicas a la derecha. ¡A las 10 se apagan las luces! – Teddy siguió confundido a los demás, intentando explicarse como había llegado desde el tren hasta allí.

Su baúl se encontraba a los pies de la cama que daba hacia la ventana. Desde ahí se podían ver el campo de Quidditch del que tanto le hablaba su padrino y el Lago Negro donde solía leer su padre. Resignándose se dirigió hacia el baño de la habitación para darse una ducha antes de dormir. Ahogó un quejido cuando notó su cabello rubio peinado hacia el costado con un corte irregular, calló un improperio al notar el rojo de sus ojos. Inmediatamente intercambió los colores. El rubio no era para él. Con un último gruñido se metió a la ducha. Pasar desapercibido sería todo un reto.

Se despertó sobresaltado sintiendo un peso extra a su lado.

-¡Hasta que despiertas! – exclamó la rubia enredada en sus piernas. – No quería irme sin decirte adiós. – dicho esto, depositó un beso en su frente y salió de la que aparentemente era _su_ habitación. Un edredón esmeralda contrastaba a la perfección con los detalles plata de la cama negra. Una alfombra verde de un tono más oscuro con el escudo de Slytherin adornaba el suelo. Se acercó al amplio espejo que descansaba en el buró cercano a la puerta y la figura que le devolvía lo dejo anonadado.

Era la combinación perfecta entre el Tío Draco y el Tío Harry.

Unos mechones sueltos de su cabello platinado de puntas grises caían sobre sus hombros, y los grandes ojos esmeraldas hacían juego con el resto de la habitación. Sus manos reaccionaron y se colocó el uniforme del colegio antes de partir hacia el Gran Comedor.

**-o-**

-Es interesante. – le susurró el sombrero a su oído. – Tus sueños son interesantes. - Chasqueó la lengua y su seleccionador quedo callado por un rato. -¡Ravenclaw! – exclamó el sombrero finalmente.

Entonces pudo ser él. Sus cabellos se volvieron de un azul eléctrico y sus ojos tomaron un agradable color bronce.

Él era Edward Remus Lupin, alias Teddy, un Ravenclaw.

**-o-**

_Gracias por leer :3 _

_Si llegaron hasta aquí, siéntanse libres de tomar un chocolate y un abrazo._

_Los quiere, Hoenn Malfoy :3_


End file.
